Movie Night
by iamnumberten
Summary: Karen Sleeps over at Matt's. Doctor Who one shot


Matt Smith woke up in his central London flat at around five in the morning. He was woken by the sound of his best mate, Karen Gillan singing. Karen had stayed over last night, in the spare bedroom since she was too tired to go to her own flat. He was excited that she was staying over, since he'd fancied her for quite a long while. Unfortunately nothing happened that night. Karen had Patrick and Matt had Daisy. Daisy, the goregeous model, but not the right model. The only model he wanted was the Ginger Queen of Scotland. He smiled at himself, what a silly yet true name to call Kazza. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with those incredibly long arms, and those legs. He didn't know how she could walk so gracefully, it was like she was walking on stilts.

He shook his head to rid the daydream he was having. He rolled out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to find Karen rummaging through the fridge.

"Kaz, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh! Matthew!" she said, popping up, spinning around and shutting the fridge with a swish of her hips. She had a white Styrofoam container in her hand. She walked over to Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kazza, you okay?" he was wary at this point.

"I'm absolutely fine you worry wart! I didn't get any sleep last night!" She was way too excited to for five in the morning.

"What did you do all night?"

"I watched some telly, and read. It was kind of fun." At this point she was bouncing around the kitchen, grabbing a plate, and scooping whatever was in the box onto it.

"What are you eating?"

"Lasagna! It's so good!" she exclaimed.

"Lasagna? At five in the morning? Karen, that's dinner food."

"Oh, come on Matthew live a little! You can eat lasagna whenever you feel like it." She took the plate out of the microwave and set it on the counter, she started scooping it into her mouth dancing all the while. Matt looked at her with wonder, she was so comfortable with herself, so at peace.

"Oh, by the way, Arthur's on his way over," she said between forkfuls.

"What? Why? Is there something happening today?" Matt sounded worried, like he had forgotten something important. Karen smiled inwardly. He looked so cute with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nope, nothing's happening today, I just invited him to hang out."

"Oh, okay. That's alright then. I better go get ready" he said, and hurried out of the kitchen.

Karen finished her lasagna and cleaned up. She could hear the shower going upstairs. She wished she had enough courage to go up there and burst in to that bathroom. What if he didn't have the same feelings for her? That would be so embarrassing she would never recover!

While Matt was in the shower he was wondering if he should make a move on Karen. He felt uneasy about it, if she was interested wouldn't she make a move? He cleaned up, turned the water off and got ready.

Just then the doorbell rang, Karen answered it, hugging Arthur tightly.

"Hey, Karen" he said, smiling.

"Arthur, nice to see you as always." She retorted.

Matt could hear the conversation from his bedroom. Was Karen flirting with Arthur? He must be making things up. There was no way Karen would go for Arthur.

Matt bounded down the stairs, and grabbed Karen by the arm, pulling her into the other room. "We'll be just a sec, Darvill." Matt yelled to Arthur.

He looked Karen right in the eye and said, "Kaz, there's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I love you, you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Oh Matt, I thought you would never say that" she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss shocked Matt. So she had felt the same way. Brilliant! They stopped snogging, worried that Arthur would come in. They shared a secret smile as the walked back to Arthur.

"So what are we doing today, Arthur?" Matt asked.

"Well, I brought some movies and popcorn, we could have an in house cinema day, or something" he said awkwardly.

"I'll get the popcorn ready," Karen said excitedly.

Arthur look at Matt, holding out the movies he had brought. "You can choose the first."

"Good!" he exclaimed. He picked the horror movie, of course. Much to the dismay of Karen, who wasn't much into scary movies. Matt knew this before hand, for now Karen had an excuse to get close to him.

They sat down on the sofa with their popcorn, and watched movies all day. Karen finding her own excuses to get closer to Matt.


End file.
